Card
Card is a basic playing element the players use to defeat each other. There are different types of cards, each used for different effects. A card can have some of these attributes: * Name. The name of the card. Every card has a unique name and some effects refer to specific cards by its name. * Rarity. Defines how rare the card is. Levels of rarity are: ** Common. The card is commonly accessible and can be found easily in card packs. ** Uncommon. The card is either more powerful or has some special effect on play. Is more scarce in card packs. ** Rare. The card is very strong or very special, pretty difficult to find in card packs. Rare cards are typically won in tournaments. * Type. Type is a container of any number of type tags which define the card's properties, behaviours, relations, etc. Spells, damage bonus, and other effects refer to these types and will only be functioning if the types fit. Types are: ** Beast. A racial-kind type (Dral, Spiderling). ** Cavalry. Mounted units type (Knight, Gnoll Rider). ** Demon. A racial type (Infernal Imp, Pit Lord). ** Dwarf. A racial type (Dwarf Militia, Marauder). ** Elf. A racial type (Elven Archer, Elven Scout). ** Evil. An alignment type (Infernal Imp, Pit Lord). ** Flyer. Flying units type (Black Dragon, Angel). ** Foot. Foot units type (Footman, Archer). ** Giant. Big units type (Giant, Black Dragon). ** Goblin. A racial type (Goblin, Goblin Alchemist). ** Good. An alignment type (Angel, Knight, Paladin). ** Human. A racial type (Footman, Archer). ** Orc. A racial type (Orc Savage). ** Spell. A general card type. ** Undead. A cross racial-kind type (Skeleton, Zombie). ** Unit. A general card type. * Defense: ** Life. Life means how durable the card is. Any damage that is dealt to the card is subtracted from this number. If life goes to or below 0, the card dies and goes to graveyard. ** Armor. Armor is a number which is subtracted from damage the card takes when attacked. For instance, a Knight with 2 armor is hit for 5 damage; the Knight only takes 3 damage. If armor is equal or higher than incoming damage, the card takes only 1 damage. * Combat: ** Attack type: *** Melee. When a melee card fights an enemy card, both cards take damage. Melee units tend to be more durable than ranged ones, and tend to have little damage gap. For instance, a Footman has 12 life and 5-6 damage. *** Ranged. When a ranged card fights an enemy melee card, only the melee card takes damage as it cannot retaliate the ranged attack. If a ranged enemy is attacked, both cards take damage. Ranged cards tend to be less durable and have a wider damage gap, making it more difficult to predict the outcome of a fight. For instance, an Archer has 10 life and 2-5 damage. ** Attacks. Attacks is a number of attacks the card can do in 1 turn. Most basic units have 2. ** Damage. Damage consists of two numbers: base number and gap number. Base number is the minimal damage the card can deal, and gap number + base number is the maximal damage the card can deal. For instance, a Knight with 8-10 damage (8 being base number, 2 being gap number) can deal 8, 9, or 10 damage. The damage number is randomly generated in said interval. ** Damage bonus. Damage bonus is a number that is added to the card's damage when attacking an enemy card with a certain type tag. The card can have as many damage bonii as there are card types, but typically a card has none or just one damage bonus. For instance, a Knight with 8-10 damage, and +4 damage bonus versus evil cards, will deal from 8 to 10 damage plus additional 4 damage to any enemy card with the type tag "evil", so the minimum damage will be 12 and the maximal will be 14. Damage bonus greatly increases efficiency of certain units versus certain units. * Rally time. Rally time is a number of turns it takes for the card to get active and be controllable on the playfield since the player plays it from his hand. When rallying, the card cannot be attacked or controlled. * Mana cost. Mana cost is a number of mana points the card requires from the player to play it. When the players plays a card, mana cost is subtracted from his mana. * Effect. Effect is anything that is applied to the card and have any effect described on the card. General effects: ** Stunned. Stunned unit cannot be controlled and cannot retaliate. For instance, if a stunned unit is attacked, it does not deal damage back to the attacker. This effect can be purged. Category:Wiki